bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:At0micb0mb123
Welcome Hi, welcome to Bully Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User blog comment:JennyVincent/The Story of Mica Adams; Chapter 1:Gary/@comment-At0micb0mb123-20101102231006 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- JennyVincent (Talk) 23:10, November 2, 2010 Hi! Welcome!! Yeah, I sent him a message, but he never replied.Jenny♣Vincent♠Talk to Me!♦ 00:49, November 3, 2010 (UTC) Hey, man. For that Brian Davidson page you created, if you want to make a pic of him, go to www.tektek.org to make a free avatar for it. When finished, just save it on ur computer and go on here and put it on the page. Just some advice! SirLinkalot96 22:33, November 9, 2010 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 I'm stuped Hey, B-Dawg. Apparently to Youtube people I'm stuped. Anyways I'm back from my hyadius or however the hell you spell it. Bullyrocks! 05:20, November 10, 2010 (UTC) Hey, man. Why you been AFK? At0micb0mb123 05:22, November 10, 2010 (UTC) Idk, I've just been busy with work and shit like that if you want details I'll call ya. Bullyrocks! 05:24, November 10, 2010 (UTC) No details please, I've been busy with work too. At0micb0mb123 05:26, November 10, 2010 (UTC) So stupid that you cannot spell stupid? haha. Dan the Man 1983 05:27, November 10, 2010 (UTC) Thats how youtube people spell stupid. Bullyrocks! 05:28, November 10, 2010 (UTC) Well there is stupid, then there is youtube people haha! Dan the Man 1983 11:40, November 10, 2010 (UTC) I'm sorry. Hey, I'm sorry, dude. I got a little ahead of myself. Hal The Cheese Burger 21:14, November 12, 2010 (UTC) A little? At0micb0mb123 02:07, November 13, 2010 (UTC) Do you accept my apology? Hal The Cheese Burger 03:04, November 14, 2010 (UTC) Give me one reason why? At0micb0mb123 03:05, November 14, 2010 (UTC) :Hey, please, no fights on here. Jenny♣Vincent♠Talk to Me!♦ 03:12, November 14, 2010 (UTC) :I'm not, I just need a reason to accept his apology. At0micb0mb123 03:22, November 14, 2010 (UTC) :I'm really sorry, come on man. Hal The Cheese Burger 03:24, November 14, 2010 (UTC) :You hacked my XBOX, made me spend $200 to get it up and running again, I don't understand why you're begging for an apology when I spent 200 dollars. At0micb0mb123 03:28, November 14, 2010 (UTC) ::Hal if he does not want to accept your apology, then he doesn't want to accept it, and to be honest, I would not blame if he didn't. But if you two want to argue, do it elsewhere okay, this is a first and last warning. Dan the Man 1983 06:32, November 14, 2010 (UTC) :::I don't want to argue. I want him to leave me alone. At0micb0mb123 06:35, November 14, 2010 (UTC) ::::Fair enough, Hal, leave him alone. Dan the Man 1983 06:37, November 14, 2010 (UTC) Hey, dude. Check out my new blog. SirLinkalot96 02:32, November 16, 2010 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 Yo. Chapter 7 Finale is out! SirLinkalot96 21:35, November 16, 2010 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 My Fanfic Story Hey At0micb0mb123, I'm thinking of writing a story. Would it be okay if my story would run alongside yours like JennyVincent and SirLinkAlot? If you say yes, can you ask JennyVincent and SirLinkAlot for me? I would appreciate that. -BULLY'S BIGGEST FAN Sure, the more the merrier. Did he create his character yet? SirLinkalot96 00:39, November 20, 2010 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 Hey, i told BBF (Bully's biggest fan for short) and said if he can create a character page for his character, then he can join our team. Is that ok with u? SirLinkalot96 00:45, November 20, 2010 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 Hey, just a suggestion, can u add more to Brian Davidson's character page. SirLinkalot96 00:56, November 20, 2010 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 I did it. I made the character page that you guys said I should make for you to see. I also made a blog post to let people know about the upcoming story. -BULLY'S BIGGEST FAN Hey, check out my latest blog post. SirLinkalot96 05:09, November 20, 2010 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 I added some more to Chapter 1. You might want to come back to the blog and keep reading. Also, if I wanted C-Money to meet Brain, do we have to plan it together or what? -BULLY'S BIGGEST FAN I like your idea, so I'll get started on the chapter tomorrow, if you don't mind how I make the two characters meet. -BULLY'S BIGGEST FAN (08:42, Nov. 22, 2010) I finished the chapter in which we first meet. Go read it if you want, or go start your chapter when we first meet. -BULLY'S BIGGEST FAN (02:05 PM, Nov 24, 2010) I thinking of writing a part in chapter 4 where C-Money moves in the dorm room that Brain and Greg live in because Dr. Crabblesnitch said that C-Money bunking with Pedro and Sheldon is a bad idea. Would that be okay to write about or do you think that would be a bad idea? If you say yes, could you talk to SirLinkAlot96 about it? -BULLY'S BIGGEST FAN (1:04 pm, Nov. 26, 2010) I'm sorry, what did you mean by "Yeah, sure we could do that"? I didn't understand that. By "we", do you mean I can do that for my next chapter? -BULLY'S BIGGEST FAN (08:33 pm, Nov. 26, 2010) Chapter 4 is out. I did the section where I moved into Brain and Greg's dorm room. Do you know if it's okay for SirLinkAlot96 if I did that for chapter 4? -BULLY'S BIGGEST FAN (4:44 pm, Nov. 27, 2010) For my next chapter, how bout Brain takes C-Money to the movie theater to introduct him to Greg, James, Johnny and Jenny and then after the movie, the Preps jump me again, but Brain, Greg, James and Johnny help me out? I'll ask SirLinkAlot96 and JennyVincent if you want instead of asking for me. -BULLY'S BIGGEST FAN (2:21 pm, Nov. 28, 2010) I'm waiting for your response (message above). -BULLY'S BIGGEST FAN (6:28 pm, Nov. 30, 2010) Chapter 5 is complete. I hope you like it. -BULLY'S BIGGEST FAN (9:21 pm, Dec. 04, 2010) Chapter 6 is out and half completed. For the next half, C-Money talks to Brian and Greg about his "problem". Would it be okay to you if I used your character in the next half of the chapter? Also, I sorry if I'm using your character in my story too much, because some people hate that. -BULLY'S BIGGEST FAN (9:16 pm, Dec. 6, 2010) Chapter 7 is completed. -BULLY'S BIGGEST FAN (7:12 pm, Dec. 12, 2010) Thanksgiving Day Contest Hello, At0micb0mb123! We are having a Thanksgiving Day Contest. In it, you may write 1 clique (only one) celebrating the holiday. It must include all members, and may or may not include an OC. For further details, and to sign up, click here. Be sure to submit it in your blog before November 25! Good luck, [[User:JennyVincent|'Jenny Vincent']] ♥♦♣♠(Talk to me!) 06:17, November 22, 2010 (UTC) Thanksgiving Contest Reminder Looks like the Thanksgiving Contest is coming to an end. We got at least 3 entries, and all contestants did well. Today is the last day to enter, and vote! So make sure you enter at least by 12:00 PM, all time zones, as long as you specify which time zone. The featured article will last from Thanksgiving (November 25) to December 1st. Be sure to vote Here! [[User:JennyVincent|'Jenny Vincent the Greaser']] ♣(Talk to me!) 19:55, November 24, 2010 (UTC) Hey, at0micb0mb, Ima writing a story man, can our stories run alongside eachothers? G4MEM4STER 19:59, November 24, 2010 (UTC) Story So Malcom and Parker were not present at that time. Why do you guys always mess with the Preps so much and always write yourselves to win? Its so angering. Let the Preps win sometimes. And It would be fine if we combine stories, but at least give Derby back his wallet. And dont get mad if I always beat up greasers, becuase you guys arnt in a clique. So let me know. Kingofawosmeness777 00:33, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Well thats cool. But in my story I don't include Jimmy, Gary, or Petey. So I won't be able to mention them. But please control that C-Money guy, I don't want him stealing or attacking the Preps for no reason.But its a good idea and It would be cool. My friend Shadowking1224 is planning to do some stuff too. Kingofawosmeness777 04:29, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Yea, it could be somthing like that. Or how about you come to the Preps for help becuase the Townies are about to kill you and no one else will help you. And your able to convince Derby, Bif and I to help you with beating the Townies after Edgar helps convince us too. Kingofawosmeness777 13:31, November 29, 2010 (UTC) ::No, it has nothing to do with the shooting. [[User:JennyVincent|'Jenny Vincent the Greaser']] ♣(Talk to me!) 23:05, November 28, 2010 (UTC) :: ::I agree, we can work on it soon after im done with the stuff with Greg Ryder. Kingofawosmeness777 23:48, November 29, 2010 (UTC) Wow, did you kill people? G4MEM4STER 04:17, December 1, 2010 (UTC) :Don't ask that again okay, that's his personal business and not yours. :AB if he asks you again, don't curse at him or anything, you just tell me okay and I'll block him. Dan the Man 1983 12:06, December 1, 2010 (UTC) Hey Hey, just asking, could you be a bit more polite with G4MEM4STER? Thanks! [[User:JennyVincent|'Jenny Vincent the Greaser']] ♣(Talk to me!) 04:21, December 1, 2010 (UTC) ::Okay. Just, remember to be civil, kay? Thanks, [[User:JennyVincent|'Jenny Vincent the Greaser']] ♣(Talk to me!) 04:26, December 1, 2010 (UTC) :::Oh, I'm sorry, I hope she gets better. [[User:JennyVincent|'Jenny Vincent the Greaser']] ♣(Talk to me!) 04:29, December 1, 2010 (UTC) ::::That's good. Sorry you feel helpless. I wish I could help out. I think I'm going to log off for today, I'm tired. [[User:JennyVincent|'Jenny Vincent the Greaser']] ♣(Talk to me!) 04:38, December 1, 2010 (UTC) Yo. The boxing match chapter is out SirLinkalot96 05:27, December 4, 2010 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 Hey, dude. Chapter 2 is out, I don't know if you saw it. SirLinkalot96 11:28, December 6, 2010 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 Hey. I just made a prequel to the Greg Ryder Saga. It's about Greg's dad and looks more into how he died. Check it out! SirLinkalot96 03:13, December 10, 2010 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 Dude, you know that guy who lives next door to me? Ya know John. Well he likes Justin Bieber! And I thought he was normal, right? Bullyrocks! 01:36, December 11, 2010 (UTC) Blog Dude, check out this huge chapter I just posted. It is when Malcolm meets Brian. Kingofawosmeness777 18:38, December 11, 2010 (UTC) Hey, do you wanna know what this stupid kid said? He said the Jonas Brothers 'pwn' the Beatles. What a stupid kid. Bullyrocks! 17:33, December 12, 2010 (UTC) Really? Your done with chapter 24. It's not really that much in the way of length, I mean in my blog I have a lot of other parts that you could be writing about from Brian's point of veiw. But I guess your blog is your blog though. But think about making it more true to what I wrote so Brian's role in it would be more important in battaling the Townies. Kingofawosmeness777 13:11, December 16, 2010 (UTC) Do you want me to put relationships in your character page, bro? G4MEM4STER 00:02, December 17, 2010 (UTC) Nah. I'm alright it's fine the way it is. Thanks for the offering though. At0micb0mb123 00:06, December 17, 2010 (UTC) Hey I noticed that G4MEM4STER (or whatever his username is) keeps editing your page. If he does it again, leave it to me. I have rollback rights, I can undo his edits. ♥Scarly♥ 00:34, December 17, 2010 (UTC) Jenny already did. If he keeps on doing it, just ignore him. I'll keep on undoing what ever vandalism he does. ♥Scarly♥ 00:45, December 17, 2010 (UTC) Geuss this song: "Everybody stop. Children what's that sound? Everbody look what's going down." Bullyrocks! 18:08, December 18, 2010 (UTC) What its worth. Buffalo Springfield. At0micb0mb123 18:36, December 18, 2010 (UTC) Chapter 9 is out and finished -BULLY'S BIGGEST FAN (4:33 pm, Dec. 20, 2010) Yo, G4MEM4STER keeps editing Brian Davidson's character page. What is he trying to edit or add to it? SirLinkalot96 22:17, December 19, 2010 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 Supp. Just made a new blog. Check it out! SirLinkalot96 22:23, December 19, 2010 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 Hey. BULLY'S BIGGEST FAN told me to pass this message onto you. So I copied and pasted his message onto your talk page. Check it out. This is from him. I was hoping to hold that for the sequel, but I guess I could do it in this story. But first, I have plans with Kingofawomeness777. I also have an idea about that. How about Brian's brother and sister gets kidnapped by Andrew (who has a partnership with the murderer of C-Money's parents, but we don't know yet) and they are in Carcer City. Greg and Brian come looking for C-Money since he's from Carcer City. Meanwhile, C-Money finds out that the person behind his father's death is also responsible behind his mother's death. Both friends find C-Money, C-Money said he can't go back to Carcer, but he decides to go anyway. While Greg and Brian try to find James and Ashley, C-Money finds more info on the murderer. The whole Carcer visit last for about a couple of chapters. You like that idea? If so, could you pass it on to At0micb0mb123 for me? Also, let's not start till the three of us are ready. SirLinkalot96 22:27, December 19, 2010 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 Chapter 10 Planning Hey, do you mind if I use Brian for my next chapter? It's going to be about C-Money showing off his new car to Brian and Greg and then to the Preps, who insult the car. C-Money then challenge Derby to a street race. -BULLY'S BIGGEST FAN (8:19 pm, Dec. 23, 2010) Check out my newest blog post. Malcolm starts his own country. Kingofawosmeness777 02:57, December 24, 2010 (UTC) Thanks, have a good time in Chicago. By Stay Frosty do you mean the Marnies term or stay cold? Kingofawosmeness777 17:09, December 24, 2010 (UTC) Cool, thanks man. Kingofawosmeness777 17:35, December 24, 2010 (UTC) Did you get the message I left you (it's below Chapter 10 Planning). -BULLY'S BIGGEST FAN (1:50 pm, Dec. 27, 2010) Hey, dude. Check out my latest blog post and tell me what you think of it. SirLinkalot96 20:24, December 27, 2010 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 Hey. Check out mah new zombie story. I made a part which yours can revolve around on. SirLinkalot96 01:30, December 28, 2010 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 January Lol, sorry. No, I'm not really because two of my family members died in the same 2 weeks. [[User:JennyVincent|'50's Throwback']] ♣(Talk to me!) 00:09, December 29, 2010 (UTC) Hey. The second zombie chapter is out. Check it out. SirLinkalot96 18:33, December 29, 2010 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 Chuck Liddell is gonna destroy Tito Ortiz. Tito is gonna die at UFC 149. Chuck will be fighting him. Chuck is gonna send Titos ass to bed. Bullyrocks! 06:35, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Hey, what about Josh Grispi? He lives in the town next to me and I've met him before! He's a pretty tough kid! SirLinkalot96 07:00, December 30, 2010 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 This is the Chuck/Tito fight. The ultimate rivalry. The fight where Tito will get his ass whooped. Again. Chuck is the top fucking dog. Beat Randy Couture twice. Beat Bas Rutten three times. You got to admit it would take real balls to take those two. And of course he beat Ken Shammrock but thats no problem. Bullyrocks! 07:45, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Wow Chucks retirement fight? Hell-fucking-ya! Chuck Liddell is da man. When is the fight? Chuck is gonna fuckin pummel Tito. Maybe this third fight will stop Tito from talking shit. Like: "Randy Couture is gonna meet his end!" Or "No one is gonna remember Lyoto Machida when I'm done with him." the only reason anyone remembers tito ortiz is because he is popular for running his mouth like a wannabe. At0micb0mb123 07:53, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Zombies Check out my newest zombie blog. Kingofawosmeness777 22:55, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Chapter 10 is complete. -BULLY'S BIGGEST FAN (6:39 pm, Dec. 30, 2010) Add who? Kingofawosmeness777 03:18, December 31, 2010 (UTC) Yea I know, C-Money. Did he make someone else? Kingofawosmeness777 03:36, December 31, 2010 (UTC) Weight Actually, my weight is probably 110 lbs. However, when I went to get a physical checkup it was 114 lbs. That's pretty normal for a height of 5ft 8".Pinup Girl 22:12, January 2, 2011 (UTC)PrettyPinupGirl MY age I'm actually 14, but everyone thinks i'm 15 :)Pinup Girl 00:09, January 3, 2011 (UTC)PrettyPinupGirl HAPPY EARLY BIRTHDAY ^^ Pinup Girl 00:09, January 3, 2011 (UTC)PrettyPinupGirl 124 lbs would be skinny enough to become a Male Model ^^ Pinup Girl 00:24, January 3, 2011 (UTC)PrettyPinupGirl Character Meet Sure why not? I'm about to do some paragraphs about Lunchtime in The 3rd chapter part 2 of The Bullworth Story of Mikaela Whitesides here in a minute after finishing Art Class. Or we can meet some other time in another chapter . It's up to you. :)Pinup Girl 02:24, January 3, 2011 (UTC)PrettyRaveGirl Er, who's your character?Pinup Girl 02:27, January 3, 2011 (UTC)PrettyPinupGirl Oh now I get it!! Oh sorry, I think you ment your story, yeah you could use my character for anything. Just stick to what her profile characteristics are. :PPinup Girl 02:29, January 3, 2011 (UTC)PrettyPinupGirl